A Name
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Ivan comes home from work one night and finds a surprise on his doorstep RussiaXkitty!America AU warning alfred speaks fail english and is too adorable for his own good


It was late at night as Ivan Braginski made his way home from work. He had been forced into staying later than usual by his slave driver of a boss, Arthur Kirkland, and so now he was stuck walking home in the dark. He really needed to get his car fixed, but he didn't have the time or money as it was, which was the reason he wasn't that pissed about having to stay after. Also, Ivan was a large man; not fat, nowhere near fat, just large, so any fear of being jumped was far from his mind, he just didn't worry about it.

As the Russian man made his way up the front walk of his house, he noticed a large, well, lump on his porch right in front of his door. Curious about what it could possibly be, hopeful that it was not his insane little sister, he started towards it. When he made it to the porch, he saw that it was a young, blond boy! The boy was wearing only a pair of tattered jeans, and a bombers jacket. No shoes, and no shirt.

"Hey, wake up." Ivan said softly as he knelt down, shaking the boy gently.

"Mmmmm." the sunflower blond teen groaned, lifting his head, and opening his glowing sapphire blue eyes to stare at Ivan. When he had took in every inch of the man he glanced behind Ivan. His eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet with inhuman agility and hissed. "Bad person," he growled.

"Wha . . . What? I'm not a . . ." Ivan trailed off as he noticed the boy had cat ears and… and a tail? That just couldn't be real… he was obviously seeing things. The boy hissed again and pulled the confused Russian behind him, then took up a protective stance when a familiar high pitch giggle sounded.

"Don't get in my way, he's mine!" Natalia, Ivan's younger sister, spat.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan whimpered. Believe it or not, he was actually really afraid of his own little sister.

"I came for you brother, of course! Why wont you accept my love?"

"Wrong love." growled the younger man. "What!?" the girl screeched at the cat boy.

"Your love, wrong love." was the cold reply.

"Brother, who is this!? And are you going to let him talk to me like that!?"

"He's . . . He's, um, Alfred . . . Yeah! That's his name, Alfred." he said quickly hoping the teen wouldn't mind and his sister wouldn't catch on "And, um, you know I . . . I agree with him."

"How can you say that!? You know I love you with all my heart!" he boy started making a growling sound.

"Natalia, you need to go home. Katyusha is probably worried about you."

"But Brother . . ."

"Go home Natalia." he said stricter when he noticed the blonds muscles tighten as he prepared to lunge at his sister. "Yes, home." 'Alfred' snarled but relaxed when Ivan set his large hand on his shoulder. "Fine, I'll give you sometime to think." she said, spinning on her heel and walked off. He felt the boy relax completely when Natalia was out of sight. Ivan felt a shiver run down his spine when the man turned around, a giant smile plastered to his face, eyes sparkling and ears perked.

"Sorry about that. She wants me to love her in a way that… that I simply can't, and I never will." he explained, unlocking the door and going in. He gesturing for the other blond to follow, and the smile on his face only widened as he too went in, shutting the door behind him.

"What name?" he asked Ivan sweetly. "I'm Ivan." he blinked stunned "What's yours?"

"Ivan know. Ivan give name."

"I what?"

"Ivan give name. Alfred loves name. Alfred loves Ivan." then the cat man was kissing him, starting a fire of a need Ivan never knew he had. "What!? And you . . . You shouldn't do that." Ivan said pulling away. He needed to get the other off of him before anything else could happen, though it seemed the boy, Alfred, apparently had other ideas.

"But Alfred wants to and Ivan yummy." Alfred purred pulling Ivan's scarf off. "You hardly know me!" it was getting hard to think rationally with the other doing this. "Alfred does! Alfred watched Ivan for long time! Alfred loves Ivan, 'cause Ivan good person. That's why Alfred human!" Alfred cried, ears drooping.

"You became . . . human . . . for me?" he was shocked. "Yep Alfred human for Ivan. Alfred's Ivan's." Alfred smiled and nodded.

"…How bad do you want me?" he wasn't sure why he asked, but he just had to. "So bad Alfred hurts." he whimpered and shrugged his jacket off, leaving his upper half completely bare. "R . . . Really?" Ivan was mesmerized by the smooth lightly tan skin of the others chest. "Yes Alfre~d nee~ds I~van" the half human gasped as the Russian absent mindedly stroked his golden tail causing him to purr and arch in to the touch.

"I . . . I . . ." Ivan couldn't figure out why but he was strongly attracted to the other male, physically and emotionally, though he barely even knew the honey blond. When then man arched into his touch he quickly realized the effect that his petting was having on Alfred, but for the life of him he could not will his hand to stop! The way Alfred purred and ground into him was making his head spin, now he was absolutely sure he wanted… no, needed the blond. "бог Alfred." he groaned out as Alfred's groin grinded into his own, the blond just let out a choked mewl.

"Ivan want Alfred too?" Alfred panted, kissing the large Russian again. "Ye . . . Yes." there was no point in fighting it any longer. Denying it would just hurt, and make him want the boy even more. He was just too delicious. "Take Alfred, please." Alfred begged, undoing Ivan's long jacket so that it could be removed.

"Not here." Ivan said, sitting up and pulling the others hands off of him. "Where?" he pouted, wiggling his hands, trying to get free so he could touch the pale blond Russian more. "My bed. That is if you want to continue and ,um, have, have m . . . Me in, inside you."

"Where's bed?" he questioned, jumping to his feet pulling Ivan up with him. "Its in the last room at the end of the hall." he instructed, pulling his jacket off, and hanging it up along with his scarf, then started removing his shoes. A smile slid onto his face when he heard hid bedroom door open and shut. He quickly finished with his shoes, and hung Alfred's bombers jacket up, then made his way to his room

"Alfred?" he called as he opened the door and walked in, his only illumination was the pale moonlight. Making his way to his bed, his heart rate quickened when he saw Alfred's bare body laying across his bed waiting for him, ears perked, tail twitching with anticipation, and his length as hard as it could get. The sight made the Russians own cock painfully hard.

"Hurry please. Alfred needs Ivan." Alfred breathed, pulling Ivan's shirt off then kissing him deeply. At first Ivan was surprise by the sudden kiss, but took charge of it in no time; sliding his tongue over the golden mans lips, who opened them with a seconds hesitation, letting the muscle in. Ivan's tongue slipped inside, feeling, tasting everything. As they kissed, Ivan's pants were undone and dropped to the floor, along with his boxers.

They broke the kiss, gasping, when Ivan stepped out of his pants and boxers, and climbed on to the bed, pinning the smaller man under him. Alfred's aqua eyes were dark and clouded with lust, just like his own violet ones, and made any thought he could of had about stopping vanish. He was about to kiss his lover again when Alfred rolled out from underneath him, to stand by the bed "Alfred?" Ivan asked, confused.

"Stand Ivan." Alfred said, and smiled when the man did as he was told. He then made sure Ivan was standing behind him before he leaned over, placing his hands on the bed, and spreading his legs wide "Inside Alfred." he pleaded, raising his hips high.

"I, I have to pre . . ." he was struggling to not slam into the tight ass presented to him, just like Alfred wanted him too.

"No!" Alfred interrupted him "Different time. Alfred need Ivan now!"

"But . . ." Ivan wanted to be in him so bad, but he didn't want to hurt his new lover… even if he was a masochist, or said that's what he wanted, but he knew if the other kept on like this… his resistance wouldn't last long.

"Please." that one, lust filled, begging whimper of a word broke Ivan's resolve faster than he thought possible, but it wasn't enough to make him be rough. A moan filled the room when the Russian, with his hands on the half cat's slender hips, eased his leaking length into him. Ivan groaned as the tight heat encircled him. He wanted to just pound in and out as hard as he could, but he just stayed in place waiting for Alfred to adjust to his abnormally large girth.

"Боже мой." Ivan breathed, this was pure heaven, never in his life had he felt anything so good, his head started spinning when he felt Alfred buck his hips into him. Alfred looked back, eyes begging him to move, lips purring his name. Pulling out so that only the head of his cock remained inside, he kissed his lover, tasting him one more time, then released his lips right before he pressed back into him, hitting his prostate directly. Alfred's half lidded eyes flew open, hands gripping the blankets tightly, as a high pitched cry exited his gaping mouth, urging the Russian to go faster and harder. Ivan eagerly obeyed.

As the thrusts got faster and deeper, and the moans of ecstasy got louder and more frequent, both Ivan and Alfred felt a warm tightening in their stomach muscles, signaling that the end was near for them both.

"A~lfred cl . . . Clo~se!" Alfred practically growled, arching his back, bucking into Ivan's thrusts. "M . . . Me . . . Too." Ivan panted, his thrusts getting sloppy as his end drew nearer. Alfred's muscles twitched, and clenched tightly around the others erection as he came, head thrown back, a scream like mix of Ivan's name and a meow escaping his parted kiss swollen lips. It was but a second later that Ivan joined him in sweet climax, the erotic sound and squeezing muscles had proven to be too much for him to handle. He filled the blond with his hot seed, groaning deeply as he rode out his high.

Alfred lost all strength in his body, but just as he was about to collapse he was picked up and laid on the bed, quickly joined by Ivan. When the Russian laid down beside his new lover, said man cuddled into his broad chest, ears laid back, tail wrapped around them pulling them closer together. He smiled contently, "Goodnight Alfred."

"Night Ivan, see Ivan in morning." Alfred returned, the smile tiredly.

"Yeah, and I'll teach you to speak better, okay?" he chuckled, eyelids drooping.

"'Kay." the boy yawned "Alfred loves Ivan." then he was asleep, just like that.

"I think I might love you too." he closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the others soft rhythmic breathing. Today, had been a great day.

* * *

well what do you think??? so this all came from springbreak when i realized my friend (whos are america and my beta) is a lot like a cat and so i wrote this tehehehe

бог = god

Боже мой = oh my god

be prepared for more like this im having a kitty phase dont ask cuz i dont no y

review please or kitty america will be sad


End file.
